


An Acerbic Angel

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Family, Mystery, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Well, if he was an angel, it was nothing like what they're like in the books and the pictures."





	An Acerbic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: CJ/Danny, ?, mentions of Josh, Donna, Sam, others

Spoilers through end of series; some spoilers for as yet unwritten parts of "Holding Hands on the Way Down" and "Fold in Gently"

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul

Feedback and criticism always welcomed

This was inspired by a comment by adrienne on the Yahoo! Jabbering On site and I thank her for the inspiration.  


* * *

**June 2021; somewhere over North America**

Caitlin Concannon closed her book. For some reason, the Nancy Drew mystery wasn't holding her attention today and she had no recollection of the story for at least six pages. Rather than waste her time trying to concentrate, she decided to see if she could nap like Tabitha, who was sitting beside her in the plane.

St. Monica's soccer team had been invited to a tournament in Regina and now they were on the way home from Saskatchewan. Stacey Anderson's father was some big honcho with an electronics firm associated with UCLA and had arranged for the team to use the company's plane rather than taking a commercial flight or, thank God, a bus.

The team had won their round-robin section and won their quarter-final match before losing in the semi's to a tough team from London yesterday. "The one in Ontario or the one in Europe?" Mama teased her when the two of them talked last night.

Mama was in Sweden this week, doing some work for Mr. Hollis and his foundation. Caitlin was really proud of her mother and she knew that her mother's work was really important. She understood why Mama wasn't as active in her kids' lives as she was when Caitlin and Pat were littler. Mama did make time for the two of them and for Daddy; she was supposed to be part of this trip to Canada, leaving for Oslo yesterday, but the king changed the dates of the conference at the last minute, and apparently one doesn't say "no" to the king of Sweden, especially when the man had handed you the Nobel Peace Prize eleven years ago.

When Mr. Hollis called about the change, Daddy had said that he would come in Mama's place, but then Pat got real sick, even spending one night in the hospital, and Daddy thought it best that he stay home instead of having Pat stay with Aunt Diana and Uncle Frank. Worried about her big brother, Caitlin had wanted to stay home but Daddy convinced her that she really needed to step up for the team. It was what a big girl would do.

Pat was getting better, thank God, and Caitlin hoped that he liked the sweatshirt she bought for him when the team took a sightseeing tour to Moose Jaw.

It should be fun tonight. Mama was coming home too and would arrive about ninety minutes before Caitlin did. Of course, Mama had more money to spend on presents for the family, but Caitlin knew that her parents and her brother would like the things from Canada just as much as things from Sweden. Caitlin wondered if Mama remembered to get something for Destiny too. Caitlin bought the beloved, aging dog a nice thick blanket for her bed, made from the heavy woolen ones used on the Canadian Railway and in the hotels that the railroad owned. Mama might be tired, because Europe was eight hours ahead of California, whereas Regina was only one hour early, but Daddy would have something special for supper, and the four of them would swim, eat, and maybe watch a DVD together. Daddy wouldn't go to USC tomorrow but would make one of his special breakfasts. Of course, Mama and Daddy would probably take some "special time" for themselves, but then Caitlin would also want to catch up with Pat and with Pam and the other kids on the block. The trip to Canada had been fun, but it would be good to be home, too.

Suddenly, Caitlin was brought out of her musings by a scream from one of the girls in the back of the plane.

"Oh, my God! Look! Fire!"

**Santa Monica, CA**

Danny put the bag containing the shrimp and the other perishables in the refrigerator, set down the other groceries, and looked around. Since Pat was not in the family room, the courtyard, or on the pool deck, Danny assumed that his son was napping and decided to check on him before putting away anything else.

The boy was sleeping peacefully, his forehead thankfully normal to the back of Danny's hand. Then, since the twelve year old was sleeping, Danny bent down and took his son's temperature with his lips.

Where had the time gone? The first utterance that could be considered to be "Dada". The camera shots from Frank and Diana of those first steps during Carol and David's wedding reception. Showing his son how to stand up when urinating. Reassuring the boy that a baby brother or sister did not mean that Mama and Daddy loved him any less. That stressful first (and only) spanking. Coaching Paddy in baseball. The boy's First Communion, then watching him serve at Mass.

Now, at twelve, this little bit of CJ and himself was five foot six. Three years ago, he had announced that he wanted to be called "Pat", not just because "Paddy" sounded babyish, but because it was a derogatory term for someone of Irish blood. And then, about three months ago, Danny became "Dad".

"It's okay, you can grow up," Danny whispered to the sleeping young man, "but in part of my heart, you will always be my little Paddy."

Destiny raised her head at the sound of the whisper and Danny bent down to caress the ears of the yellow lab in her bed beside Pat's. Her muzzle was showing more gray, and even some white, and she was spending more and more time on the floor beds and less on Pat and Caitlin's beds or on the couch. All too soon, the Concannon's would lose this beloved pet, and Danny knew all too well how much the kids would hurt, and for that matter, how much he and CJ would hurt.

Danny walked back to the kitchen and put away the rest of the groceries. He steamed the shrimp with Old Bay and set them to chill for tonight. He had already seasoned the steaks and made a note to take them from the refrigerator when he went to pick up his girls. Danny glanced at his watch and decided that he really didn't have enough time to work on his latest article, so there was no reason why he couldn't relax. Surely he could find a game somewhere on television.

Just then, Danny felt a chill come over his body. His Celtic ESP, weak though it was, had just kicked into life. One of the two women he loved most in the world was in dire trouble.

**On the ground; somewhere in North America**

The flight attendant and the co-pilot had reacted quickly to put out the fire and the passengers had begun to calm down when all of a sudden, the cabin lights went out and the plane began to lose altitude, plunging toward the ground. As they hurriedly braced themselves for impact, some of the girls were crying, some were praying. Caitlin tried to remain calm. Aisling had told her that this time she would be happy, would live a long and happy life. And two summers ago, when he came to visit with his father and his sister, she knew who he was, knew that this time they would live that long and happy life together. So her prayers were not for herself but for her traveling companions. Then the plane landed and she fell forward, hitting her head against the seat in front of her and she knew nothing more.

When Caitlin came to, the flight attendant was urging everyone to hurry down the evacuation slides. Unfortunately, the woman's leg was broken and she could only give orders.

Caitlin overheard Mrs. Nichols, one of the chaperones, talking with the flight attendant. "Both the pilots are unconscious, but they are breathing."

"We have to get everyone off the plane and away from it, in case there's a fire."

Ten minutes later, everyone was off the plane, either under their own power or by being dragged to the chutes. Several of the girls, Caitlin included, put on their backpacks in spite of the instructions. Mrs. Nichols and Mr. Johannson had thrown some of the snacks, soft drinks, and blankets down the chute also, along with the First Aid kit. The two pilots were still unconscious, and almost everyone except Caitlin and Tracey Evert had some injuries.

"I can't get any reception!" Mrs. Nichols said. "Can anyone get anything?"

No one had any luck with their phones.

"We're going to die out here!" one of the girls cried and some of the others started weeping again.

"There's a transponder with the plane," Gina, the flight attendant, murmured. "It will send out a signal. Sooner or later, once they realize we haven't checked in with the flight plan check points, they'll start looking for us." Then the woman fainted with the pain of her leg.

"Maybe Tracey and I should go for help," Caitlin suggested.

"No, sweetie. I think we need to stay here and wait for help," Mrs. Nichols replied.

"But the pilots need help, and so do the rest of you. Look, even Mr. Johannson is fainting with the pain. At least let us climb to the top of that hill and see if there's any civilization."

"I don't think - "

But Caitlin had grabbed hold of Tracey and had already started walking toward the closest hill.

It took them forty-five minutes to reach the top. Looking around, at first all they saw was forested land. Then Caitlin said, "Look! Over there!" and pointed to her right. There was a stream going down the hill into a lake and off in the distance, where the stream met the lake, was a small group of houses and a church steeple.

"I'm going to walk over there," Caitlin told Tracey. "You go back and let the others know."

"Caitlin, I don't think you should go. Who knows what is in the woods," Tracey answered. "You heard what Gina said about the trans-something-or-other. They'll find us."

"But when? I'm going."

**Santa Monica, CA**

The phone rang. It was someone from Hollis, letting him know that the plane was on schedule and that CJ would be at LAX on time.

The phone rang again.

"Danny? Pete Anderson. I don't know how to sugarcoat this, so I'll say it right out. The girls' plane went down somewhere in southern Oregon, in the part that's north of the California-Nevada line." He waited for Danny to gasp. "The transponder is working, but no one is answering the radio. Either it's out or something has happened to the crew and no one knows how to use it, or even that it's there. They're sending out a rescue helicopter from Klamath Falls. I'm trying to get another plane to fly the parents up there. I'll let you know as soon as I get one and whatever I hear. I hate to be abrupt but I have more families to call."

"I understand. CJ's arriving in a half-hour and I have to go pick her up at LAX." He gave Pete his mobile number.

Danny allowed himself exactly one minute to run through fear, prayer, and bargaining with God.

His first call was to Hank and Steve. One of them would come over to be with Pat. Normally, Danny would have trusted his son to be alone for the time it would take to run to the airport and back, but he didn't want Pat to be by himself at a time like this.

His second call was to Josh. This was no time to be shy about pulling strings and the Chief of Staff to the President of the country was a powerful string to have at one's fingers.

The phone rang again.

"Uncle Danny, it's going to be okay."

Danny thanked Aisling (and thanked God for her gift) and went to wake his son.

**Somewhere in southern Oregon**

Caitlin was beginning to have second thoughts. She had been walking and walking and walking, sometimes alongside the stream, sometimes in it.

**LAX**

CJ wept in Danny's arms. "God, please, take care of my baby! Take care of all of them!"

"We can fly you up to Santa Monica, or up to Klamath Falls if the other plane has already left, CJ, Danny," Frank Hollis told the couple. "Whatever you want."

Danny's phone rang again. It was Josh's number.

"Danny? They've reached the crash and are evacuating everyone to a place called New Pine Creek. It's on Goose Lake near the Oregon-California border. No one died, the pilots were knocked out, and there are a lot of bruises, cuts, some breaks. But, Danny, Caitlin took off, apparently she saw another small town and decided to go for help."

Danny swore and collapsed against Frank Hollis, who took the phone from Danny and identified himself.

Josh repeated the information. "Frank, tell them that the local authorities have men combing the woods for her. Sam called the governor and they are going to send in some Guard troops to help. They will find her. Tell Danny and CJ that I know it's useless to tell them not to worry, if it were Joannie, I'd be out of my head, but that everyone here is praying for her."

Frank rang off and relayed what Josh had said. Then Frank told them that they were taking off for Klamath Falls as soon as the flight plans could be filed.

Danny called the house and talked first with Steve and then with Pat.

"Dad, I want to come, too."

"I know, son, but you're still sick and Mama and I want to get up there as soon as possible. I know you don't want to be alone at a time like this, and we don't want you to be alone, but sometimes," Danny left the sentence unfinished.

"It's okay, Dad, I understand. Besides, I'm not alone. I have Destiny. And Maggie."

**Southern Oregon**

So far, Caitlin had only seen birds, squirrels, a couple of deer, and a snake or two. Hopefully, there weren't any bears, or wolves. She looked at her watch. She had been gone for four hours. It was June and the days were long, but sooner or later it would start to get dark. She wondered how much further it was to the houses.

"About three more hours, but we're going somewhere else."

Caitlin looked up and saw a man. He was tall, taller even than Mama. His hair was shorter than Daddy's and it was gray.

"There was a plane crash. I'm going for help. I'm Caitlin."

"I know. I was asked to find you. Everyone else has been rescued and taken care of so now you're the center of attention. You know, you should have stayed with the others."

"I didn't want to just sit around. I had to do something."

"Why am I not surprised? Come on, let's get going. I want you to stay right behind me and do exactly what I tell you to do. I'm going to take you where everyone is headquartered and where your parents will be."

Caitlin knew she should be grateful, and she was. But the man's personality was, what was that word Daddy used last week when talking about the visiting priest who was filling in at church this month? Acerbic. This man definitely talked in an acerbic manner.

**New Pine Creek, OR**

"Mr. and Mrs. Concannon, we won't be stopping for darkness. We have night-vision goggles. We have scent hounds out there; someone went back to get your daughter's suitcase and her clothing. We have walkie-talkies."

The National Guard captain tried to be as reassuring as possible. He wasn't sure that his men and women would have any success in the darkness, but the orders had come straight from the White House. They were to search without stopping until they found the child, or, God forbid, her body.

CJ and Danny were sitting in the living room in a bed and breakfast in the small town. The owners had made them some tea and offered to make them something to eat, but the two of them weren't hungry. All the rooms were booked, but the proprietors had spoken with the other guests, and a group of two couples offered to doubled up in order to free up a room for the Concannon's. CJ and Danny thanked them, but said that neither of them would be able to sleep. Sam and Morgan had called; Carol and David had called with their own wishes and those of others who wanted CJ and Danny to know that their thoughts and prayers were with them.

The front door of the B&B opened.

"Donna! Paul!"

CJ rushed to hug her friends, with Danny close at her heels.

"Josh wanted to come, but with the G-8 in two days," Donna left the thought unfinished. "So, I figured that bringing a man of God wouldn't hurt.

"And she's my goddaughter," Paul said, taking CJ's hands.

**Southern Oregon**

Caitlin was tired, sore, and hungry. And owl hooted and startled her. The man told her to walk close to the trees, but the trees looked scary. She decided to move away from them, closer to the stream. Suddenly, she slipped on one of the stones and fell in the water.

"What did I tell you about where to walk?" the man scolded her, reaching for her hand. Then he mumbled, and Caitlin thought she heard the word "mother" and decided that the man was swearing under his breath.

Her backpack was getting heavy and she got up the courage to ask him to carry it for her.

**New Pine Creek, OR**

Danny stirred, reacting to a creaking sound. He tried to open his eyes, but closed them against the light.

"Daddy? Mama?"

Bright lights and dilated pupils be damned, Danny's eyes opened in an instant. Standing in the doorway was a very bedraggled, but very real almost nine year-old image of himself.

"Caitlin!"

If Danny's shout didn't wake up CJ, who was collapsed against Danny's shoulder, his rapid movement did.

The two parents hugged their daughter, laughing and crying. Maybe three minutes passed before they thought to ask the pertinent questions.

"How did you get here? Why did you leave the group? Are you hurt?"

"This man found me," Caitlin turned to look behind her for the man who had walked with her through the woods, up to the town, up to the house, and had opened the front door for her.

There was no one in the doorway.

"Maybe he went to report in," Paul said, and left for command post that the Guard had set up down the street. Two minutes later, he came back with the captain in tow.

"It wasn't one of ours," the man reported, a puzzled look on his face. "If any of our group had found her, they would have radioed in so the others would stop looking." Then he spoke into his walkie-talkie, telling his second-in-command to call in the search crew.

The soldier knelt down in front of Caitlin, who was sitting in her father's lap.

"Caitlin, I'm so glad that you're here. Can you tell me about the man who brought you here?"

"He was tall," Caitlin told him, "taller than Mama. He had grayish hair but he wasn't really old. He wasn't real thin, but he wasn't fat. Kind of like Uncle Steve at home, except he was a white man. He wasn't mean, but he was, what's the word, Daddy? Like Father Greg? Acerbic."

Then Caitlin yawned as the door opened again and the EMTs came into the room.

Caitlin had some blisters and some scratches, but other than that, she was in good shape. The proprietors of the B and B came in with some soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a glass of milk. They offered the Concannon's their room for the rest of the night and in a half-hour, CJ and Danny were asleep in the room, a completely zonked out Caitlin between them.

**The next afternoon; Santa Monica, CA**

"Am I going to be grounded?"

CJ looked at Danny and Danny looked back at her.

"No, sweetie, we aren't going to ground you," CJ told her daughter.

"But we are going to have a serious talk about risk-taking," Danny added.

The entire family, including Destiny, was in the family room, with pizza, popcorn, and sodas.

"I still wonder about that man that found you," Danny said. "There's something funny about it. Why didn't he stay around, to make sure everything was okay and for us to thank him? How did he know that we were there?"

"Maybe he was your guardian angel," Pat offered.

"Well, if he was an angel, it was nothing like what they're like in the books and the pictures," Caitlin told her brother.

"What do you mean, baby?" Danny asked.

"Well, he didn't have wings and he wasn't in a white robe. He was wearing a tuxedo. And if he was an angel, then God has some really weird rules."

"What kind of rules?" CJ asked.

Her daughter's answer sent chills throughout CJ's body.

"Well, he wasn't allowed to help carry my backpack. And he kept calling me 'Miss Concannon'. He said he wasn't allowed to call a protectee by her first name."


End file.
